Un malfoy déchu
by severuse
Summary: Drago malfoy sang pur futur serpentard par tradition familliale ne m'attendais pas à cela.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

POV Draco :

Aujourd'hui commence mon apprentissage pour devenir un sorcier a part entière. Enfin j'ai l'age d'aller a Poudlard, jour que j'attends depuis ma naissance. Je suis heureux et stressé en même temps. Que se passerai t'il si je n'étais pas a Serpentard, mais bon comme dit père ça fait 11 génération de Malfoy a Serpentard. Alors il n'y pas de raison pour que la 12ème fasse exception.

POV Harry :

En un seul jour j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier ainsi que mes parents, qu'il n'étaient pas mort dans un accident de voiture mais tué par un mage noir nommé Voldemort. J'ai mis fin a son règne a l'age d'un an en survivant au sort de la mort et enfin que les sorcier achetaient leur affaire a Londres sur le chemin de traverse. Cela fait beaucoup d'information en une journée. Et pourtant c'était peu car il avait déjà été a king cross et n'avait jamais vu de voie 9 3/4 bien qu'il se doutait que cela devait avoir peu etre une facon magique d'apparaitre un peu comme le chemin de traverse. Son premier jour en tant que sorcier commençait mal, il avait du prendre le métro avec sa grosse malle et sa chouette dans sa cage. Tout le monde l'avais regardé de travers parce qu'il prenait trop de place. Maintenant il était là errant attendant qu'un sorcier arrive. Il y avait une sorciere avec lui qui n'avais pas l'air d'etre plus renseigné que lui. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'appellait Hermione, qu'elle était orpheline et qu'elle vivait dans un foyer a londres. Enfin il vit arriver une famille de blond avec un hiboux, ce qui voulait dire que c'en était il les regarda alors passer a travers le mur. Ouf ils étaient sauvés il allaient pouvoir prendre le Poudlard express.

POV Hermione :

Cet été la, un viel homme en robe était venu la voir, c'etait Albus Dumbldore, le directeur d'une ecole de sorcellerie. Elle avait alors appris sa nature de sorcière. D'un coté elle était contente d'etre loin de son orphelinat et d'un autre elle avait peur de ce nouveau monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le viel homme aurais pu au moins lui dire comment rejoindre la voie 9 3/4. Maintenant elle était réduite à attendre avec un sorcier aussi ignorant qu'elle, que quelqu'un leur montre. Au bout d'un 1/4 d'heure ils purent rejoindre le poudlard express.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Poudlard Express

Hermione et Harry s'installerent dans le premier compartiment qu'ils trouvèrent. Une fois installés il se présentèrent. Hermione qui avait lu quelques livres savait que Harry avait mis fin au règne d'un mage noir à l'age d'un an.

Herm : Bonjour je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai lu quelques trucs sur toi dans Les grands évènement de la sorcellerie de 1950 à nos jours. C'est toi qui a détruit un mage noir. Comment se fait t'il que tu n'as pas l'air de connaitre le monde sorcier.

Har : En effet, je suis orphelin et c'est mon oncle et ma tante qui m'on élevé, mais il ont une sainte horreur du monde magique. J'ai decouvert ma nature il y a pas longtemps. En tout cas je trouve qu'il aurait pu nous donner plus d'explication cela nous aurait évité de rester planté devant un mur.

Ils en était la de leur conversation, que leur compartiment sur le blond platine qu'ils avait vu tout à l'heure.

Dra : Il parait Harry potter est dans le train.

Har : Oui c'est moi.

Dra : Moi c'est drago Malfoy. C'est toi le gnome qui attendais devant la barrière qui permet de passer dans notre monde. Pourquoi t'attendais?

Har : Je ne savait pas comment faire.

Dra : Comme ca le heros du monde sorcier ne sait même pas prendre le train le plus connu. D'ou tu viens? alors

Har : Je viens de Little Winghing dans un lieu ou il ne vaut mieux pas que ca se sache que je suis un sorcier.

Dra : Alors t'habite dans un quartier moldu.

Har : Qu'est ce que moldu veut dire?

Dra : t'es vraiment bete un moldu c'est un non sorcier.

Har : D'accord oui c'est moldu et mon oncle et ma tante ont une sainte horreur de la magie.

Dra : Arrête de te plaindre, j'ai une sainte horreur de ca. Et toi qui est tu? dit il en se tournant vers Hermione.

Her : Hermione Granger

Dra : T'est de la famille de Dauwnford Granger le plus grand potioniste de tous les temps.

Her : Je ne connais pas ma famille. Je suis dans un orphelinat et a en juger ce que t'a dit tout a l'heure c'est moldu. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est ma mere qui a voulu que je m'appelle comme ca.

Dra : En voilà une paire de bras cassés. Dans quellle maison aimerait tu être? Moi je serait a serpentard, ca fait depuis onze génération que nous y allons.

Har et Her : Et quelle sont les maisons disponibles et que faut t'il faire pour y aller.

Dra : Ca c'est un secret que seul les les vrais sorcier savent. Je ne vous dirai rien. Les sorcier de 2ème classe ne devraient même pas aller à Poudlard. Heureusement tous les sorciers de ma classe se retrouvent à Serpentard. Bon j'arrête de perdre mon temps avec des minables tel que vous.

Har et Her: Nous n'on plus n'avons pas de temps a perdre avec quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant et etroit d'esprit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La répartition

Drago parti de leur compartiment. Harry et Hermione discutèrent. Ils se dirent que même s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'étaient les maison, il valait mieux pour eux de ne pas être à Serpentard. En effet si celle ci était rempli de crétins arrogants tel que ce Drago Malfoy. Ils espéraient que tous les sorcier ne soient pas comme ça.

Le train fini par entrer en gare. Hagrid le géant qu'harry avait connu cet été invita les 1ères années a monter dans des barques afin de les conduire au château. Après 1/4 d'heure qui leur avait paru durer plusieurs heures tant ils grelottaient, ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall d'entré ou les attendait une personne d'age mur à l'air sévère. Celle ci se présenta comme étant le professeur Mc Gonagall Professeur de métamorphose, directrice adjointe et directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Mc Go: Les 1ères année vous allez participer à la cérémonie de répartition. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas Poud lard est partagé en 4 maison nommées Griffondor, Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Les courageux iront a Gryffondor, les loyaux a Poufsouffle, les érudit à Serdaigle et enfin les malins a serpentard. Pour vous répartir vous allez rentrer dans la grande salle en dessous de la table des professeurs . La je vous appellerai quand vous serez appelés vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret et je vous mettrai le choipeau sur la tête c'est lui qui décidera de votre maison. Avez vous des question? Bon puisque tout le monde a compris allons y.

Abricotier Euan : Poufsouffle

Blaise Zabini : Serpentard et cela continua Hermione Granger fut reparti à Gryffondor.

Puis ce fut le tour de Drago.

POV Drago :

J'enfilais le choipeaux, j'entendis la voix que mon père m'avait dit. Celle ci me dit :

" Un Malfoy, j'aurais pensé que ce serait facile de placer. Mais tu es le premier Malfoy qui me demande de réfléchir". Quelques secondes après qui me parurent une éternité, il me dit qu'il avait fait son son choix et qu'il allait l'annoncer. Tout d'un coup j'entendis sa voix résonner dans toutes la salle, celle ci avait dit Griffondor. Si je n'avait pas été un Malfoy qui doit rester fier en toutes circonstances je me serrais évanouit. Qu'allait dire mon père, surtout à Griffondor, c'est la maison qu'il déteste par dessus tout, si ça avait été une autre il aurait fini par me pardonner. Je ne cessait de me répéter sur le chemin qui menait à ma table "je suis à Griffondor mon père va me tuer. Je m'assit et écouta la suite de la répartition. Cela arriva à Harry Motter, bien que stressé, j'étais curieux de savoir ou il irait. Je n'eus pas longtemps a attendre, à mon plus grand regret il fut lui aussi repartit à Griffondor. On nous accompagna a nos dortoirs, après les explications du préfet. je m'assis dans un fauteuil proche de la cheminée, j'attendais que les autres partent, jusqu'ici personne ne ma adressé la parole. Tout le monde est partit se coucher, je m'installe à la table d'étude. Je réfléchi à ce que je vais pouvoir écrire à mon père, ce qui m'emmena a penser a ce fichu choipeaux et ca décision stupide. C'est vrai d'une part je suis un Malfoy, de plus j'ai été élevé dans la plus stricte éducation serpentarde, je suis de sang pur et enfin je cherche toujours à préserver mes intérêts ce qui d'après mon père est le trait le plus important chez les Serpentard. Je devrais donc avoir toute les qualités requises pour y aller. Du coup je me dis que je devrais peut être pas écrire cette lettre, parce qu'elle demande beaucoup de courage et cela prouvera à mon père que je suis digne d'un Griffondor et il sera furieux et d'un autre coté si je lui écris pas il pourrait penser qu'il y à eu erreur a la répartition, mais il pourrait être aussi furax si je lui disait pas moi même ou j'avais été répartit. En gros quoi que je fasse le résultat sera le même. Il me faut un conseil, mais a qui demander. Les amis que j'avais avant de rentrer a Poudlard sont on tous été réparti là ou j'aurais du être et je ne connais aucun autre élève. Je réfléchis a qui pourrait m'aider quand tout à coup j'eus une illumination je pouvais toujours aller voir mon parrain Severus Rogue. L'heure du couvre feu était passé, je ne pouvais pas aller le voir tout de suite, alors je regagnais mon dortoir et régla le réveil très top pour aller le voir demain avant que les cours ne commencent. Je parti me coucher le cœur plus léger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Pov Lucius

Son fils était a Gryffondor quel déshonneur qu'allait dire le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il reviendrai enfin s'il revenait. De plus ce couard ne lui avait pas encore envoyé de hiboux, il fait même pas honneur à sa maison les Gryffondors étaient bien connus pour leur bravoure idiote mais indéniable. Je suis entrain de devenir fou voila que je reconnais leur courage.

Ça y est le courrier arrive enfin. Bon voyons comment cet ingrat justifie son attitude déshonorante. Il a peut etre raison mais ca n'empêche pas qu'il a attiré le déshonneur sur la famille.

Il va falloir que je parle a Séverus, mais ce n'est pas parce que Poudlard à apparemment changé d'allégeance que ce petit crétin ne sera pas corrigè. D'ailleurs ca tombe bien car Samedi visite du conseil d'administration dont je fait partie a Poudlard. Je vais lui renvoyer son hiboux.

Cher Drago,

Malgré ce que t'a dit Séverus il n'en reste pas moins que tu n'as pas obéi à la tradition familiale, Samedi je veut te voir sur le Terrain de Quidditch à 14H00 soit à l'heure ou il t'en coûtera encore plus. Dis à Séverus de venir au Manoir ce soir.

Lucius, Abraxas, Orion, Malefoy.

Pov Drago :

Quelle misère, à quoi dois je m'attendre heureusement qu'il y à des alarmes anti magie noire à Poudlard, sinon saurait été au doloris minimun, je vais certainement avoir droit a quelque coups de cannes bien placés. On verra bien samedi.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour a mes lecteurs, un petit mot pour dire que cet fic va être réécrite. Je ne sais pas quand je vais republier 2 chapitre de la réecriture sont fini mais je cherche une beta pour eviter les fautes a bientôt severuse


End file.
